Forgiveness
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Part 1 of The Forgiveness Trilogy
1. Chapter 1: Jailbreak

**Forgiveness**

**Part 1 of The Forgiveness Trilogy**

**Fandom: Star Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: This is the first story of a trilogy. I plan to have 15 chapters per story, making a total of 45 chapters. The Forgiveness Trilogy:**

**Forgiveness**

**Friendship**

**Loyalty**

Barriss Offee sat in her prison cell, sobbing quietly. She had betrayed one of her only friends in the galaxy, one who she may even have been starting to have feelings for. She started to sing sadly.

Meanwhile, a hooded and masked figure was stealthily moving through the complex towards the prison cells, stunning guards.

Back at the cell, Barriss was still singing when she heard the sound of two heavy bodies falling to the ground in a clank of armor. The door opened. A masked figure wearing a hood and dressed all in black stood there, a stun blaster in one hand. The figure tossed a second stunner to Barriss, who caught it with the Force.

"You can call me Savior for now," the figure spoke.  
The Mirialan could tell that the voice was disguised.

"We need to get out of here, Barriss," 'Savior' said.

Barriss stood up.  
"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter right now, Barriss," 'Savior' answered, "we just need to get out of here."

They moved through the complex. When they got out and what 'Savior' said was a safe distance, Barriss held her blaster on her rescuer.

"Take off the hood and mask, Savior."

'Savior' complied.

Barriss was speechless with shock at the identity of her rescuer. 'Savior' was someone she'd expected never to see again.

**Who is Savior?**


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

**Forgiveness**

**Fandom: Star Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Should this end up a Barrisoka story?**

Savior was a teenaged Togruta. She had two lightsabers buckled to her belt.

"Hello, Barriss."

Barriss was speechless.

"What? No words for your old friend," Ahsoka teased with a smile.

"Why'd you rescue me? I thought you hated me!"

"Why would I hate you, Barriss?"

"Uh, maybe because I framed you for murder?"

"I'm still a little upset that you framed me, but, I'm willing to try to forgive you," Ahsoka said, walking up to her old friend.

She put her hands on Barriss's shoulders.

"Barriss, I'm trying to forgive you," the Togruta said.

"I…I'm glad that you are willing to forgive me, but I never thought that… I never thought you'd ever want to see me again."

"Barriss, we were best friends before, and I also realize that maybe you are right. About the Republic being responsible for the war. I'm no longer a Jedi," she said.

"What?"

"I was expelled from the Order when you framed me, and when they asked me back, I declined."

"Why'd you decline, Ahsoka?"  
"Because no one trusted me except Anakin."

"I see. Thank you for rescuing me, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Hand (Part 1:Message)

**Forgiveness**

**Part 1 of the Forgiveness Trilogy**

**Fandom: Star Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Barriss ignited her new silver-bladed lightsaber, a gift from Ahsoka, and spun, deflecting a burst of blasterfire from a clone trooper's rifle. Ahsoka leapt, spinning through the air. She slammed her orange hand down on a clone's head, and landed lightly behind him. She stabbed one of her lightsabers, both of which were also silver bladed, through the trooper's back, looking apologetic as she did.  
"Let's get out of here, Barriss. There's too many troopers for us to fight."  
A single blaster bolt pierced Barriss's shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain. Wincing, she kept running. She leapt, running up the ramp of the _Hydra_, which was her and Ahsoka's experimental stealth fighter. Ahsoka followed her, and set a course for Tatooine, sealing the ramp. Blasterfire scorched their bow as they took off and flew away.

"Ahsoka, I've been shot," Barriss winced.

"There's a box of bacta patches in the cargo bay. I'll come back and help you once we're in hyperspace."

Barriss moved to the back of the _Hydra _and grabbed a bacta patch, putting it on her wounded shoulder with a grimace. Ahsoka came back after a moment, and she looked concerned as she crouched in front of Barriss. A message suddenly came across the intercom.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
